Natural Tallent
by BlueEyedAmazon
Summary: She knew he had been watching her, but only because she had been watching him as well. What happens when Hermione decides she is tired of waiting for him to make the first move. LEMONS don't like it don't read it! Virgin!Severus This is my first attempt at writing fanfic, though I read it all the time. Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

She sat at the far end of the head table, nose in a book as she had always done, slowly eating her breakfast as it was Sunday and so she had no class to rush off and teach. Severus couldn't help but watch her through the silky black curtain his hair made as he leaned over his plate, not interested in the food before him. How had it come to this? He hadn't had thoughts of a romantic nature since the death of his Lily. Still, here he was, pining away over a woman half his age. He had kept his true feelings hidden out of necessity, after all, she had been a married woman. However since she had divorced the dunderheaded Weasley after the Brown girl had come forth to demand he take responsibility for a baby boy with a shocking amount of bright red hair, all he could think about was finding a way to show her his true feelings without scaring her off with the sudden change in his demeanor. After all he was a Slytherin, situations like these required careful planning, he couldn't go rushing in like some foolish Gryffindor.

As he sat considering his options, Hermione suddenly looked up from her book as if she had the feeling someone was watching her. However, as she looked around it seemed as though she thought no one was so much as glancing her way, and she returned to her reading. Severus smiled slightly to himself, though many described it as "greasy", his hair made watching people without being noticed absolutely too easy sometimes.

Hermione could barely hide her amusement. He really thought she hadn't noticed. His hair couldn't hide the fact that his head was ever so slightly tilted her way to allow him a clear view of her from his end of the table. Severus had always been professionally polite towards her, nothing more nothing less. He openly showed his disdain for the staff members he had no use for, which was all of them aside from herself and Headmistress McGonagall, so Hermione had always wondered why he treated her differently. Lately though, she was nearly certain she had figured it out. He watched her constantly though she was certain he didn't know she had noticed. Hell, last week she had even caught him checking out her bum as she bent to help a small first year retrieve the books she had dropped while hurrying to class. Oh he would find out soon enough that she had noticed, after all she wasn't the awkward little bookworm that she had been in school anymore.

That's right, Hermione had noticed him watching her because she had been watch the dark brooding potions master for much longer than was actually proper. Her infatuation with the man had begun while she was just the "Know-it-all" he had seemed to despise having in his classes. After Minerva had asked her to fill the DADA position, which despite the so-called curse on the position she had held it for nearly five years, her school girl crush had developed into something much deeper.

She had caught herself fantasizing about the snarky man while performing her marital duties with Ron. Though that could be partly because the ginger was just so damned BORING in bed. So when Lavender had come to her with what was obviously Ron's little ginger spawn she had nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Divorce was still not widely accepted in the wizarding world, but since it was Ron's infidelity that caused her to leave, only he was stuck dealing with being whispered about and shunned wherever he went. Hermione on the other hand even now a year later, received letters from complete strangers offering her their condolences, and sometimes even marriage proposals. What they didn't know is she had considered divorce months before the cheating had come to light, Ron just gave her the way out she needed.

She had made up her mind. Tonight she would make her interest in Severus known. The package she had been waiting on from Harry had arrived this morning and the Marauders' Map was now safely tucked into the pocket of her teaching robes. She smirked and glanced at the Dark Angel that currently occupied her thoughts. They had rounds together tonight with no help from the other teachers or any of the students. Or so Severus thought. Only one person other than Hermione knew of her plans, and Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom wouldn't tell a soul. She had offered to switch him rounds so long as he told no one, leaving him free for a date night with Luna next Saturday, so long as he didn't tell anyone about tonight. Severus Snape was in for a night he'd not soon forget.

When Hermione looked at him with the positively Slytherin smirk on her face Severus nearly lost his composure. What was that about? Had she noticed his attention? Surely not, he was Severus Snape after all. He was the most accomplished spy of the wizarding world! Still, he was sure the look had been aimed at him, so what could it possibly mean? Severus had been thinking about the moment all day and he still couldn't quite wrap his head around it. He cast a quick tempus charm, noting that he had just a few minutes left before he was due to start his rounds he stood and straightened his signature black teaching robes in the mirror. He then left his rooms and began his rounds by terrifying a couple of fifth years snogging in a nearby corridor.

Hermione smiled as she saw the little dot labeled Severus Snape leaving his personal quarters. Her plan was now in action. She knew that he would be here soon. Rounds were well planned by the staff and she had placed herself, disillusioned just in case, in the Potions classroom. No students dared to come here for any type of foolish games, and it was in Severus's patrol zone. As he grew closer Hermione dropped this disillusionment charm and cleared the map. When she could hear his footsteps she knew he was close enough and so she knocked the cauldron she had placed beside her on Severus's desk to the floor, knowing he would be furious that anyone dared to enter his classroom after hours.

There were no words to explain his astonishment when he heard the obvious sound of someone knocking a cauldron to the floor in his classroom. No one entered his classroom after hours without his express permission, at least not since The Golden Trio, as they were often called, had left the school! Who would dare risk his wrath?

When he pushed open the door to the potions classroom, Severus was certain he was dreaming. Never in reality would Hermione Granger be sitting on the edge of his desk wearing nothing but a student apron! He stood mouth gaping trying to wrap his head around the very sexy scene before him. Before he could even think of saying anything she spoke, shaking him out of his trance-like state.

"Oh No! Professor Snape! I'm so sorry! I never should have come in here with out your permission. I guess you'll have to punish me..." She feigned innocence as she slowly walked toward him.

"M-M-Miss Granger?! What are you doing?!" Snape was shocked to say the least. Then there it was again, that oh so Slytherin smirk. This time he knew for certain it was aimed at him, and from the uncomfortable tightness in his trousers his cock knew it too.

"Why isn't it obvious Professor? I've seen you watching me for a long time, but not nearly as long as I've watched you." She smirked, coming to a stop just short of touching him. "I've been waiting for you to make a move for ages now, but since you haven't I've come up with my own very careful plan to show you what I want."

Severus gulped at this. No one knew of course, but at forty-six years old, Severus was in fact a virgin. Not that he had never had the chance to experience the pleasures of the flesh, he had simply not had the inclination. One of the few things his mother had instilled in him that had stuck was the belief that sex was an act of love. Severus had only ever loved one woman, and Lily had chosen Potter.

"Miss Gra... Hermione," he amended quickly, "Please do not take this to mean that I am not interested, for I most certainly am, but please put your clothing back on so that we may speak as two sensible adults."

His words confused Hermione to say the least. She knew she hadn't read him wrong, so why was he so reluctant? Was it because she had been so brazen? Did he think her no more than a worthless slag? She silently cursed her foolish Gryffindor nature while dressing quickly as he stood with his back turned.

"I am decent now Severus." She nearly whispered "I'm sorry, I shouldnt have thrown myself at you like that. Please don't think badly of me. I only wanted to show you my interest. I've never done anything this brazen before as I have only ever been with one man in my life and I ..."

"Hermione, stop talking, you're babbling," he interrupted quickly, "please, join me in completing the night's rounds and after we shall go somewhere more private to explain my reaction to your very tempting display."

"Oh, um... Ok then," Hermione barely managed to stutter out the words as she gazed at the floor between them.

Severus took pity on her then, placing two long fingers under her chin he lifted her face to look him in the eye. "I meant what I said Hermoine. I am very interested, I only wish to do this properly," he told her softly before closing the space between them to place a chaste kiss to her lips.

As soon as the kiss began he knew he was lost. He pulled away slowly giving her a rare but sincere smile.

"Come now. Lets go make sure the students are not up to anything like what you had planned tonight." He said pulling her gently toward the door.

Hermione smiled, an adorable blush making her already radiant face light with color. "Well my part of the rounds are being taken care of. I secretly switched with Neville, so it is only the lower levels of the castle that are in danger of students running wild."

Together they left the potions classroom to check the corridors. Three inter-house duels and five snogging couples later all was quiet and the pair wordlessly made their way back to the dungeons. When Snape stopped at the portrait that led to his private chambers, he turned to his silent companion. "I want you to understand how serious I am in this moment, I trust you will keep everything I tell you tonight to yourself. I also want you to know that you are the only woman I have ever brought into these rooms, though not extravagant or comfortable, they are my home."

Hermione nodded solemnly, "Of course Severus, I know you are a man who values his privacy. I would never willing give you cause to mistrust me."

He mumbled the words to open the door and led her into his small sitting room.

Hermione looked around the room noting that they were not nearly as dreary as most would expect, with simple dark brown leather chairs arranged near enough to feel the warmth from the hearth and rich mahogany end tables and bookshelves it was actually fairly homey even if it was sparsely decorated. "Severus your rooms may not have many extras but I assure you they are perfectly comfortable," she stated simply.

He smirked a bit at the compliment on something so trivial. "Thank you, please have a seat while I put on some tea." As she settled into one of the two chairs that occupied the room, he set about putting the kettle on, obviously deep in thought.

A few minutes later he poured each of them a cup and returned to her. "I think it would probably be best if we get right to this conversation, as uncomfortable as it is for me. You see, I am a fair bit older than you Hermione, as such I grew up in a different time. My mother raised me to believe that sexual relations should only be indulged between two people who are very much in love," he paused to calm himself with a deep breath and a sip of his hot tea. "Hermione, I am very interested in you romantically, as you have somehow noticed already, however I have only ever loved one other woman in my life. As you know she chose another man and went on to become the mother of your best friend."

Hermione's eyes widened a bit at this, was he saying what she thought he was saying? "Severus are you telling me that you have never..." she stopped there unsure of how to continue without embarrassing either of them.

"Yes. I am telling that you see before you a forty-six year old virgin." He stated while looking into the fire, obviously too ashamed of this admission to look her in the eye.

It was Hermione's turn to offer comfort. She place a small hand to his cheek while smiling at him gently. "Please, don't worry what I will think of you. I can't imagine how it must feel to keep such a thing to yourself for so long. Never be ashamed of such a beautiful thing as holding out for love. I understand now why you stopped me and seemed so uncomfortable earlier. I am sorry for throwing myself at you the way I did. We Gryffindors are not known for our subtlety."

As he looked into her eyes he could see that she meant every word she said. He knew then, deep down, that there would never be another woman for him.

"Hermione, I really do not deserve your kindness. I am old enough to be your father. I have done many things that should not have ever been done, hell many still see me as no more than a murdering Death Eater. I do not wish to bring you the trouble that being seen with someone like me would cause."

"Severus, when have I ever cared what anyone thought of me? Surely after nearly fifteen years, you should know me better than that. By now you ought to know that when I put my mind to something, I do not give up easily. My heart is set on you, Severus. Your age means nothing to me, for I have never found another man as intellectually stimulating nor as breathtakingly gorgeous as you." Her amber eyes bore deep into his soul. His eyes, she noticed were not black as many thought, but a stunning darkest brown.

He was at a loss for words. Surely he had to be dreaming. No witch, or any woman really, had ever found him to be even close to good-looking. Had they? Had he simply been to jaded to notice anyone in the years since Lily's death? He looked now at the woman in front of him. Could she really see him this way? "Miss Granger surely you must be mistaken. I am not, have never been, nor will I ever be 'gorgeous' as you've put it. I am 'the greasy bat of the dungeons', I am too pale, too thin, with a nose too large and hair too greasy from years of standing over steaming cauldrons, to be considered 'gorgeous'."

"So it's 'Miss Granger' now is it Severus? You only see what years of teaching insolent children, who have no appreciation of what a real man should be, has trained you to see. I see a war hero, an intelligent, distinguished man with sharp features. The contrast of your fair skin paired with dark hair and eyes makes you seem almost ethereal. Though it is not a word usually associated with men, you are a beautiful man Severus. Any woman would be lucky to call you her own." When he started to deny this she stopped him quite effectively by pressing her warm, soft lips briefly against his. "You can choose to believe me or not, but I am very much in love with you Severus Tobias Snape. Nothing can change that."

Severus felt an oddly warm sensation in the pit of his stomach at her words. No one had ever given him such compliments. He stumbled over his words a bit before he finally convinced them to leave his lips. "I surely do not deserve such uninhibited declarations from such a beautiful young woman, but I have loved you for a long time Hermione, longer than would be considered appropriate by proper standards. I began to notice you as more than a mere girl near the end of your sixth year."

There was nothing chaste about the kiss she bestowed upon him at these words. It was filled with pure passionate heat, and surprisingly he did not back away or try to stop her in any way. On the contrary he pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her as if he never intended to let go.

It was Hermione who broke away to gaze into his heat filled eyes. "As much as I would like to, we don't have to continue tonight my love. I do not wish to rush things with you knowing that you have never been with any woman before."

Severus said nothing, instead he wrapped his arms more tightly around her and stood while still holding her tightly. "I have waited my entire life for the moment when I would find a woman I could love freely, and have her return that love. I see absolutely no reason to wait any longer." With that he carried her as if she were weightless into his bed chamber.

He laid her gently on her back onto his bed and removed his outer robes before he joined her. Hermione was stunned by how wonderfully he was built beneath the billowing robes he always wore. Of course he was a very tall man, but the large robes made him seem very thin, and that simply wasn't the case. His simple white button up showed the promise of lean sculpted muscle, and she found herself unable to wait any longer to see him without it.

As he lay beside her she immediately pulled him atop her own body. He looked into the eyes of the woman below him and knew everything in his life to be perfect in that moment. She kissed him soundly and began running her smalls over his back and around to his chest. Never breaking the heated kiss, she started to undo the many buttons down his front, hastily tossing his shirt away from them to lay forgotten on the floor.

Severus seemed to be in another world as Hermione touched him in ways that no one ever had. Her small hands left fire in the path they traced across his chest and well-defined abdominal muscles. Her eyes flashed with a positively wicked gleam just then and she pushed at him until he lay on his back with her tiny frame sitting astride his narrow hips. "Just relax Severus, and let me show you just what you have been missing," she purred as she began to kiss her way down his neck. She nipped gently at his collar, causing him to gasp and squirm under her. She made her way slowly down his chest flicking her tongue across each nipples before continuing down his perfectly cut abs. She stopped as she reached the waist of his trousers to look up at him and smile at the flush she caused in his face and chest.

Hermione made short work of the fastenings of his trousers, pulling them off quickly to be thrown to the floor. His pants quickly joined his trousers, and he was finally bared for her eyes. She sat back to admire the long lean body of the man she knew she would always love.

Smirking again in that positively Slytherin way, she stood to slowly remove her own clothing as he watched intently. Piece by piece he watched as her body became visible to his heated gaze. First to go was her sweater, carelessly discarded somewhere near his own clothing. She turned to gently sway her hips side to side as she unfastened her simple black skirt and let it fall to the floor. He had never imagined that such delectable scraps of black lace as she wore could be called underthings! She turned again to face him, reaching behind her to unhook her sheer lace bra, and his breath caught in his chest. Slowly she lowered it to reveal the soft swell of her breasts, and Severus was certain he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life as this woman standing before him in nothing but her barely there, black lace panties. Then they too were gone and she stood before him in all of her feminine beauty.

Something snapped in Severus then, something primal. He looked positively feral as he pulled her back to him and began to devour every sweetly scented inch of her warm soft flesh. Hermione was amazed at the way he was kissing and tasting down her neck and the way he suckled and nibbled at her breasts. It seemed as though she wouldn't have to do all the work after all, the man was a natural! He made his way down her body stopping only when he reached the juncture of her thighs.

Severus knew the basics of anatomy, but this was the first time he had seen this part of a woman up close and personal. He took a moment to take in the sight of her most private place, and as he took a breath he smelled a woman's passion for the first time. The scent nearly drove him mad with want. He hesitantly dipped his long fingers into her glistening folds, memorizing the feel of her dripping arousal.

"Severus... please... I need more," Hermione was writhing on the bed, her breath coming in pants. Severus, encouraged by her need slipped a finger deep inside her, soon adding a second into her hot wet depths. "Tell me what you want Hermione," He breathed as he slowly lowered his face to her center. "Please taste me Severus, I want you ... to learn all the pleasures a woman's body has to offer."

At the he lightly flicked his tongue between her nether lips. She tasted amazing! He set to the task at hand with renewed enthusiasm. Hermione was loosing control, how could a virgin have such raw skill at eating a woman? She began to get more vocal, moaning and sighing until suddenly, as he flicked his tongue repeatedly over that sensitive bud at the top of her slit, her climax caught them both by surprise as she came thrashing and screaming his name.

Severus sat back watching the young witch a she regained her senses. She was mussed and flushed with a slight sheen of sweat on her brow. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen! Hermione smiled up at him, chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath. "Severus, are you certain you have never done that before? That was absolute perfection. Now get up here and lie down," she panted.

Severus did as she asked and she resumed her earlier exploration of his body. This time however she didn't waste much time finding her way to her prize, and oh what a prize it was! If anyone had known what the snarky potions master was hiding in his pants, she was certain he would have been approached by far more women than he could ever imagine. The man had an absolutely huge cock! Hermione wasted no time taking his rock hard length into the warmth of her mouth. She twirled her tongue around the tip a bit, while stroking his shaft in a twisting motion with her small hand. Severus was loosing himself in the pleasure she gave him. She teased him like this a bit longer before swallowing him completely. As soon as Severus felt her throat around him he quickly pulled her face away from him, after all, he didn't want his first time to be over before it had even truly begun.

"Hermione, I may be a virgin, but I am not a young man anymore. If you continue teasing me like this I will not be able to go any farther for a while." His voice was heavy with obvious desire.

She was smirking again as she gave her treat one last leisurely lick from base to tip. She crawled back up the bed and one again sat astride his slim hips. She kissed him deeply enjoying the remnants of her own flavor on his tongue as she slowly lowered herself onto his length. Severus could only concentrate on the feeling of her tight hot body engulfing him as no woman ever had. Merlin, she felt bloody FANTASTIC. Slowly she began to rise until only his tip remained in her body. She then dropped quickly back down taking him to the hilt. She did the twice more before Severus decided to take matters into his own hands.

Hermione giggled a bit as Severus grabbed her hips and flipped them to hover over her. It was his turn to smirk as he slammed his hips forward causing her to nearly scream in pure pleasure. He set a brutal pace, slamming into her body hard and fast as she writhed beneath him. "OH, YES! SEVERUS! HARDER... PLEASE MORE!" She was beyond rational thought by now, begging him to take her to the height of ecstasy. She could feel the heat building inside her as he slammed into her, she may as well be a virgin herself as she had never experienced anything like this. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, the pressure in his loins was nearly unbearable. His thrusts grew erratic as he felt her begin to clamp down around him. She was literally screaming by now as her climax raced through her body, causing her to tremble and quake as he thrust one last time, growling out her name as he flooded her with his seed.

They lay together silently in the aftermath of their love-making, neither sure of what to say to the other. Instead of words he simply pulled the petite brunette to him and buried his face into her hair. Hermione was content to just be held and relive the events of tonight in her mind. How had a virgin just completely rocked her world? This man was more amazing that she had already known, and now, he was hers. "Severus, you realize I should probably go. the students will surely guess as to what happened if they see me leaving your personal quarters in the morning," she sounded as though she wanted to cry just at the thought of leaving his side. "Let them guess love, if it is acceptable to you, you will be leaving these quarters with me every morning," he hesitated for a moment and continued, "Hermione I have spent my life alone until this night. I never wish to go back to that." He grabbed his wand and summoned a small bag from his wardrobe. He shook out the contents of the bag and now held a small black box. He presented it to her, opening it to show her a stunning twisted band of silver and gold set with a tasteful diamond about the size of her pinky fingernail. "OH... Severus ... It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I do not deserve the love of a woman as extraordinary as you, but , will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" He asked while removing the ring from its case.

She couldn't speak, her eyes were filled with tears of joy as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "Shall I take that as a yes?" he smiled as he wiped tears from her face. "Of course that's a yes Severus! I have loved you since I was a mere teenage girl, you've just managed to fulfill my most treasured dream!"


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Summers at Spinner's End were always beautiful, Severus loved nothing more than spending time here away from the eyes of the wizarding world with his beautiful wife. He watched her now as she hung the laundry out of the line as she loved to do when the weather permitted it. She claimed that no amount of scented detergents or softeners could mimic the smell of clothes that dried on a line in the summer breeze. As she lifted to put the last pin onto the towel she was hanging, he laughed to himself as he watched a small girl of five years old with her father's jet black hair and her mother's amber eyes sneak up behind Hermione. "BOO!" little Allysse screamed as she jumped into her mother's line of sight. "Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped from the scare. What happened next made Severus rush to his wife's side. Hermione clasped both hands to her very well-rounded belly, and groaned as a peculiar liquid poured down her legs to her feet. "Ally, Go floo Draco and tell him its started! He will know what you mean. Tell him to meet us at 's," he directed the little girl who was very smart for her age, and who would expect anything less looking at her Mama and Papa. "Yes, Papa," Allysse ran off to do as she was told.

One very rushed floo trip and five hours later, Healer Draco Malfoy entered the waiting area carrying a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. "Congratulations Uncle Sev, you have a healthy baby boy." Severus gently took the baby from is godson. He breathed out one single word as he gazed with pride at his newborn son, "Dante."


End file.
